


Trio

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: badbadbathhouse, Established Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Summary: It started with one too many cups of alcohol, an accidental kiss, and a unleash of emotions that had been repressed far too long.





	Trio

It started with one too many cups of alcohol, an accidental kiss, and a unleash of emotions that had been repressed far too long.  
  
Dojima sighed and pressed deeper against Adachi, making him moan louder at every assault on his prostate. In turn he pulled Souji close to his body to pleasure him further, pulling him hard against his lap and making him cry out. Dojima liked it when he could hear Souji's voice louder than Adachi's.  
  
Their bodies fit together like a puzzle, spooning warm and tight.  
Ever since Adachi had drunk himself silly on one of his visits to the Dojima house, and had somehow managed to both confess his feelings to Dojima and make out with Souji on the couch at the same time (Nanako was not around, thank god), their threesomes had become something of a habit. The three of them, pressed together on a too-small futon in Dojima's room, would work themselves up to a frenzy of harsh breaths and heavy strokes.  
  
It was always Adachi in the middle, that was the unspoken rule. Adachi knew why, he kept Dojima's dirty little secret to himself, though Souji had probably figured it out already. Not that he was complaining--being taken from behind by Dojima while pounding his precious nephew into the sheets was amazing.  
Sometimes he came too hard; too fast.  
  
Licking his lips, he ran his hand down Souji's sweat-slicked abdomen to fondle his aching cock. Souji moaned loudly, writhing almost in agonizing rapture. He threw his head back against Adachi's shoulder and cried out again.  
  
Dojima could imagine his face crystal clear: pale face flushed and mouth open in constant little gasps for breath. Sometimes his eyes would open slightly, clouded with pleasure, and he would bite his lower lip to hold his moans back. God, just the thought alone made him harder.  
  
Dojima knew it was wrong, and he was one step away from stepping over the point of no return when it came to his nephew, but if Adachi was involved too...it wasn't such a crime, right?  
  
But it was hard to control himself on the days Adachi wasn't around and the two of them were alone.  
He could vividly recall every seductive action Souji would make, despite being oblivious of just how sexy he could be himself. Like the way the cream of the coconut topsicle would dribble down his chin as he sucked on it during hot summer nights, or how when stretched his neck, his collar bone would just beg to be nipped and sucked until he was a senseless moaning pile on the floor.  
  
"Do-dojima-san!" Adachi gave out something of a strangled whine. "You--You're going too fast, I, I'll come too soon!"  
  
He hadn't even been aware he had sped up the pace. There were times when he lost track of everything during the sex--just lost himself in the sensations of the heat gripping his cock, the warmth of skin against skin, and the entwining groans of Adachi and Souji.  
  
Even then, he mulled briefly, the moans he listened to were mostly Souji's...  
  
He slowed himself down into their normal even, awkward rhythm. Every thrust into Adachi would push the younger detective forward into Souji, which would then make him rock back onto Dojima. It was clumsy, no doubt, but it felt good for all of them.  
  
Tonight felt a little different, however. The sexual tension, that dirty taboo, felt stronger than usual. As much as he enjoyed the hard and lithe feel of Adachi's body, his hunger--no, need for Souji was greater. He could hear the boy's ragged breathing from over Adachi's shoulder, hear the sound of their flesh slapping where Adachi was sheathed deep inside him. It sent a warm flood of fire rushing to Dojima's groin, made him throb all over. So close, so close. He could just reach out and--  
  
No. No, no, no, he would not commit that crime. He was stronger than that.  
  
"Do...dojima-san, please..."  
  
Souji's soft plead of his name almost made him come right there. He froze, making Adachi cease as well. Souji wriggled slightly, halthing Adachi's wrist as he pumped his erection.  
  
"Dojima-san...touch me, please..." Souji struggled out.

Souji's soft plead of his name almost made him come right there. He froze, making Adachi cease as well. Souji wriggled slightly, halting Adachi's wrist as he pumped his erection.  
  
"Dojima-san...touch me, please..." Souji struggled out.  
  
He just had to ask, no, beg for it. Dojima battled with himself, unsure of what to do, till Adachi glanced back at him over his shoulder. Sweat running down his forehead, Adachi gave him a light nod. Just do it.  
  
Hesitantly, Doujima reached his hand out, brushing past Adachi, until he touched Souji's shoulder. Souji's breath hitched at the sudden contact. Dojima slowly traced along Souji's shoulder, stopping when reached the nape of his neck and then running downward, over a nipple and past the muscles of his abdomen.  
  
He felt the soft hairs just above Souji's groin, and it made him stop for a second--but with a heavy intake of breath and mustering his courage, he continued on to run his hand over Souji's cock. Souji made an odd sound (he was probably biting his lip again, wasn't he), but he could tell he enjoyed it. Dojima had yearned for this so long...he stroked the shaft a few times, ran his thumb along the slit of the head and could feel the precum gathered at the tip.  
  
It felt... right.  
Souji's heat throbbed in the palm of his hand, and he just wanted to jerk him over and over until he could do nothing but scream his name.  
  
Adachi had begun their rhythm again, thrusting a little faster than usual in and out of Souji. He wrapped his arms around Souji's torso and dropped light kisses on the back of his neck. Dojima rested his chin in the crook of Adachi's neck, stubble brushing against soft skin with every rock of their bodies.  
  
"Ah-adachi-san, Dojima-san..." Souji whimpered. He felt like he could die from the sensory overload of Adachi slamming away at his sweet spot and his uncle's rough, skilled hand working him to his peak. He began to tremble as a familiar warmth and tension gathered in his stomach.  
  
Adachi was lost in every rolling of their hips. Sandwiched tight between Dojima and Souji, he felt safe, for some reason. He could almost reveal his true self around the two of them. Almost.  
  
He felt the warm breath of Dojima in his ear and the light touch of Souji's silver hair against his cheek. His embrace around Souji tightened and he pressed his lips against Souji's back to muffle any of his noises. Dojima, god, Dojima! The man knew just which way to angle himself for maximum pleasure. And Souji...Souji was almost too hot inside, and when he tensed up, god, he felt so good.  
  
Damn, he did it again. Oh, fuck. Adachi's eyes slid closed and he had to find some way to control himself.  
  
Dojima saw a flash of white before his eyes. Shit, he grit his teeth. He didn't want it to end, but his heart was pounding and oh fuck, oh fuck. He pumped his fist around Souji's cock as fast as he could (Souji cried out for more), and slammed his hips against Adachi (Adachi couldn't stop moaning). Souji suddenly stopped his hand and entwined their fingers. Dojima understood; he was close. He felt it, the blood rushing through his body and then--release.  
  
He grunted as he came hard inside Adachi. As he came down from the high he could hear Adachi moaning something, cursing maybe? and Souji's fingers twitched and locked with his own.  
  
Adachi rode out his orgasm, eyes squeezed tight and hips spasming. He didn't bother pulling out when he was done, just let himself rest against Souji's welcoming body in afterglow.  
  
Silence filled the dark room, save for the sound of their heavy breathing. Souji pulled away from Adachi and ran his hand over his stomach, wiping away any come. His hand still clasped Dojima's, however.

Adachi was the first to speak. "Hey, what time is it?"  
  
Souji fumbled around in the darkness, until he found his cell phone in his pants that had been flung aside earlier.  
  
"Almost eleven thirty."  
  
Adachi sighed and pulled away from the futon. He turned on the lights and went about cleaning himself up. As he slid on his jacket and adjusted his tie, Dojima asked why he didn't just spend the night, since Nanako wouldn't be back until noon tomorrow.  
  
"Oh, uh, I've actually got some reports and stuff I still have to finish up actually," Adachi gave a sheepish laugh, but his face was turned away from the two and they couldn't see his expression.  
  
"I'll have your ass on a platter tomorrow, then," Dojima groaned.  
  
Adachi just laughed and kissed both Dojima and Souji before he left, quick and a little messy.  
  
Souji and Dojima were left behind in an uncomfortable silence, still naked. Normally Souji would leave for his bedroom with a simple "goodnight", but tonight he gathered his courage and moved closer to Dojima, till he could stare into his eyes. Dojima immediately felt a wave of guilt and regret wash over him.  
  
Souji suddenly leaned up and dropped and awkwardly pressed their lips together. Dojima desperately tried not to think about the sudden contact too much--a kiss was just skin touching, right? Just swapping spit, right?  
  
But Souji's tongue darted out to trace his lower lip and Dojima couldn't resist anymore. He had already touched him during sex, broken his own rule, might as well break all the others.  
  
He reached up to lightly grasp Souji's chin. He tasted so sweet. Soft, wet smack filled the air as their lips met again and again, and when Dojima looked into Souji's eyes he understood.  
  
He still had conflicting emotions concerning the feeling, but now he didn't feel quite as pained about it.  
  
When Souji smiled at him Dojima heart felt warm, and he welcomingly let Souji rest his head on his arm. They didn't have to say much anything to express their feelings for each other. Dojima wouldn't have been able to explain himself very well and Souji might have expressed himself _too_ well and besides that, they were too tired to talk anyway.  
  
After a few minutes of simply lying together, Souji spoke up:  
  
"I was wondering," his voice was hesitant. "Could I be in the middle next time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sauce: Persona 4 kink meme: badbadbathhouse


End file.
